Prisionera en una pesadilla
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: Miura Haru, siempre quiso ser escritor, cumplió su sueño de ser la novia de Tsuna, pero el padre de Haru, cometió un error al meterse en un lío con la mafia rusa, lo que conduce a que asesinen a los padres de ella y la secuestran, para meterla en el negocio de la trata de personas, mientras que Tsuna piensa que ella está muerta, ¿que pasara cuando estos dos se encuentren de nuevo?


**Prisionera en una pesadilla**

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

**Chapter 1**

**El inicio de la pesadilla**

* * *

_**Por cierto si gustan pueden poner esta canción "Elfein lied ost – Lilium"**_

* * *

Haru Miura una chica hermosa, de pelo castaño-rojizo, ojos del mismo color, de unos 19 años, es una chica muy soñadora, siempre quiso ser una gran escritora, ama las letras desde que era muy pequeña, además de que está profundamente enamorada de Tsuna Sawada, el es su amor platónico desde secundaria, ella sabía perfectamente, que él estaba enamorado de su "mejor amiga", Kyoko Sasagawa, pero eso no le dio motivo para que se rindiera, en cambio siguió insistiendo hasta que por fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, Tsuna poco a poco fue cayendo en el amor con Haru, hasta que un día, el se le declaro a ella y desde ese momento se hicieron novios.

Todo el mundo estaban felices por la nueva pareja, excepto una cierta peli-naranja, ya que al pasar del tiempo, se fue enamorando del decimo capo vongola, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde, y la envidia y los celos, la fueron consumiendo poco a poco, cada día que pasaba, odiaba más a su supuesta mejor amiga, no soportaba que ella tuviera lo que alguna vez le perteneció, y un día al verla con su amado besándose y declarando su amor, no soporto mas, lo que provoco que todo esos remordimientos que estaban creciendo en su ser, la controlaran, así que hizo un plan para separarlos

**_La felicidad no perdura…_**

Además eso no era todo, lo que la pobre miura iba a tener que lidiar, ya que al parecer, su padre, estaba en una situación económica muy grave, por la desesperación, tuvo que acudir a la mafia, para que le prestara una cierta cantidad de dinero para cubrir los gastos y los impuestos de su casa, pero al ser eso, sello un contrato, que lo llevaría a él y a su familia a la perdición, cosa cual el padre de Haru no había comentado a su familia.

_**No te encierres en un mundo de fantasía, ya que este es irreal, afronta lo que se avecina…**_

Ya había pasado, un tiempo, desde que kyoko declaro prácticamente la guerra a haru, y su padre ha estado recibiendo amenazas por parte de la familia mafiosa que le prestaron el dinero, el contrato consistía, que en el momento de recibir la plata, tenia 7 días para al menos dar intereses, y después de un mes dar la mitad del dinero, pero si esto no se cumplía al principio de los días, iba a recibir amenazas y no podría acudir a la policía, ya que su esposa e hija iban a ser las responsables del error de él, el sr miura acepto, pero nunca se imagino que los intereses iban a ser tan caros, no tenia los recursos que ellos están pidiendo, además esta gente ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y las amenazas se estaban dirigiendo a otros extremos

_**La vida es un juego, y uno debe ser el vencedor…**_

Mientras tanto, haru iba caminando hacia al parque, ya que hai se iba a encontrar con kyoko que la había llamado en la mañana, para que se reunieran en el parque por la tarde para salir de compras, lo cual emociono a haru, ya que había sentido que últimamente su amiga, la estaba evitando y estaba actuando extraño, mientras que en el parque tsuna y kyoko se encontraban, ya que kyoko le dijo a él que necesitaba decirle algo muy importante

-Tsuna: kyoko-chan, que es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo

-Kyoko: Tsu-kun, yo sé que cuando tú te me confesaste, yo te rechace, y eso fue el más grande error que pude haber cometido, ya que a medida del tiempo, me he enamorado de vos, y yo se que aunque tengas a haru, tu conservas en tu corazón pequeños sentimientos hacia mi (le dijo, acercándose más hacia él, y con una mano tocándole su pecho)

-Tsuna: kyoko-chan yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que kyoko se adelanto y lo beso, justo en ese momento, haru llega al parque y ve esa desagradable escena, la cual su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y hacia que siguiera contemplando ese beso, mientras que tsuna, estaba en shock, y no supo qué hacer, ya que se dio cuenta de que lo que decía kyoko era verdad, el todavía la quería pero el ama a haru, lo cual ese pensamiento hiso que por fin se separara de ella, le iba a decir algo pero ella se le adelanto y respondió…

_**La felicidad es tan frágil como un cristal y por eso los mortales a veces no sabemos cómo cuidarla y la dejamos caer…**_

-Kyoko: Haru-chan!

Tsuna al escuchar ese nombre, rápidamente se volvió hacia atrás, para ver a su amada, ahí a pocos metros de ellos parada, dolida y llorando silenciosamente

-Tsuna: haru, mi amor esto fue…

-Haru: CALLATE TSUNA!, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, mejor dicho nunca te vuelvas acercar a mí, eres un maldito bastardo, solo querías utilizarme para olvidarte de ella, solo querías borrar tus sentimientos hacia ella, con mi cuerpo y mi amor, te odio (dicho esto, se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo sin rumbo fijo, no le importaba que otras personas la miraran llorar, lo único que quería era desaparecer un buen rato)

- Tsuna: ESPERA, HARU (se fue directamente hacia ella para alcanzarla, olvidándose por completo de kyoko)

En el parque solo yacía ahora kyoko, que mantenía una sínica y orgullosa sonrisa en la cara, demostrando que ya había ganado, y que haru no iba a perdonar a su amado y ella aprovecharía ese momento para consolar y ganarse el afecto del joven vongola. Mientras tanto haru corría y corría, hasta que alguien le atrapo la muñeca, y la tiro hacia él, para abrazarla

-Tsuna: haru, mi amor escúchame

-Haru: escucharte qué?, que eres un baka, que, te encanto ese beso que compartiste con MI MEJOR AMIGA (dijo, mientras luchaba, para zafarse del abrazo que él, la tenia y poder escapar)

-Tsuna: Haru, maldita sea escúchame, yo te amo, lo de hace un rato fue que kyoko, se me declaro y después me beso

-Haru: (al escuchar la palabra "te amo", no aguanto más, y le dio un rodillazo, donde más le duele a los hombres, lo que produjo, que él, la soltara para caer de rodillas por el dolor) no vuelvas a decir que me amas, porque si lo haces no respondo Sawada Tsunayoshi, me repugnas, no te quiero volver a ver (y con eso salió corriendo)

-Tsuna: haru, (fue directo hacia ella, pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle, los carros evitaron su paso, lo que produjo que haru se perdiera de su vista, cayendo de nuevo al suelo, maldijo) MALDITA SEA!

_**El amor tiene dos, caras, uno nunca debe confundir el enamoramiento con el amor…**_

La noche, cayó en Namimori, estaba lloviendo, se encontraba una muchacha, que estaba muy mojada, y que se podía percibir que ha estado llorando, ella solo quería llegar a su casa tomar un baño y recostarse en su cama para pensar que lo que le había sucedido hoy, solo era una pesadilla, pero cuando llego a su casa le pareció raro ver que las luces todavía estaban a pagadas, se supone que sus padres debían estar en su casa, cuando entro, llamo a sus padres, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, intento prender las luces, pero no funciono, así que fue a la cocina, y busco una linterna, cuando la encontró se dirigió a la sala para ver los fusiles, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que estos estaban seriamente dañados, y no fue a causa de la tormenta, si no que estos fueron dañados a propósito, estaba asustada, y empezó a retroceder, pero se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, cuando levanto la vista de que pudo haber causado su accidente, vio que era como unas 2 figuras gruesas pero no podía distinguir bien que era por la oscuridad, tomo la linterna y la dirigió a las figuras, al ver que era grito lo mas que pudo, y se dejo caer empezando a llorar histéricamente, esas figuras no eran más que los cuerpos mutilados de sus padres, el de su madre tenía los dedos cortados, y algunos rotos, que era signo que antes de que la mataran la había torturado, tenía una seria puñalada en el estomago y otra en la yugular, lo cual esta ultima herida fue la que causo su muerte, y el cuerpo de su padre, fue el que mayor expresaba una verdadera mutilación, su cara estaba llena de profundos cortes, su mano izquierda estaba desmembrada, su ojo derecho se lo habían sacado, tenía una apuñalado en el pecho, donde se encontraba su pulmón derecho, y tenía una pierna rota, ella no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, sus padres estaban muertos y a causa de la caída ella estaba manchada por la sangre de sus progenitores, mojada y en sangrentada empezó a correr para salir de su casa, pero algo choco con ella, lo cual cayo otra vez al suelo, cuando levanto la vista podía ver a dos hombres, con cuchillos de carnicero, que estaban manchados de sangre, lo que pudo deducir que ellos eran los asesinos de sus padres, asustada intento correr pero fue detenida

-Hombre: oye, niña no corras, tranquila, nosotros no te mataremos, eres muy hermosa para desperdiciarte así, tu servirás para otra cosa

-Haru: malditos, quienes son, por que hicieron esto, no me toquen

-Hombre: tranquila, zorra, tu padre se metió con nosotros para pedir un préstamo, pero el no cumplió a tiempo, así que tuvimos que darle su merecido, y tu podras servir como pago de tu familia

-Haru: me van a prostituir, eso se llama trata de blancas eso es ilegal, son una basura (y le escupió al hombre)

-Hombre: perra,( le pega a haru), jajaj, tranquila eres una buena mercancía, además de eso vivimos jajajaj

-Haru: suéltenme (y mordió al hombre pero antes de que escapara el otro acecino la atrapo y le puso un pañuelo en la cara para que cayera inconsciente)

-Hombre 1: esa bastarda es brava y fuerte, así me gustan (lamiéndose los labios)

-Hombre 2: oye tranquilo, no podemos hacerle nada, sin autorización del jefe, venga vallamos ya al aeropuerto nuestro viaje a Rusia debe estar por llegar (y dicho esto los dos hombres, salieron con haru para perderse en la fría, desierta y oscura Namimori)

_**Cuando uno sufre mucho, algún día la vida le dará felicidad e igualmente también se da al revés en la vida todo es un equilibrio, pero todo toma su tiempo**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Bueno mina-san, espero que les haya gustado, esta es una historia de cómo las mujeres la secuestran para venderlas en el negocio de trata de blancas, por supuesto haru es la protagonista, y tsuna pensara que ella está muerta por que él le dicen que ella fue acecinada también junto con sus padres, pero más adelante se rencontraran, y como será su encuentro y que hará tsuna para salvarla?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
